sonicfamilyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dulcy the Dragon
Dulcinea the Dragon, mostly known as Dulcy (or Dulce) is a fictional female dragon from the Sonic the Hedgehog cartoon and Sonic the Hedgehog comic book series. She is voiced by Cree Summer in the cartoon. She has teal skin with a light green hue, pink and scaly underside with a light green pouch, pink and green wings, green eyes, peach-orange hair, and a pinkish head peg, almost like a brontosaurus. Dulcy also sports a dark nose ring and is quite large. She also wears a brown vest has a saddle thing on her back which the freedom fighters can hang onto when they’re riding on her back, or if she’s really pressed for time, she can just stick one of them in the pouch near her belly. ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (cartoon) According to the cartoon, Dulcy is one of the only dragons left on the planet Mobius due to mass-roboticization of the species by the evil Doctor Robotnik. She is part of a special class of dragons, known as a "protector", and has powers beyond those of normal dragons. Dulcy is one of the most powerful Freedom Fighters next to Sonic. However, due to her inexperience, she often does a poor job when it comes to landing. She occasionally gets disoriented, thinking that she's talking to her "ma" Sabina, is claustrophobic, and likes the color purple and also chocolate. ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (comic book) Childhood .]] In the comics, Dulcy's role is differed slightly. Rather than being an orphaned dragon, Dulcy was one of a number that escaped roboticization under the leadership of an elder named Glint. Originally, she lived with her mother Sabina in a peaceful dragon colony, where she was born. However, Dr. Robotnik's SWATbots invaded her home at a young age. Many of the dragons that inhabited the once-peaceful were roboticized, including Dulcy's own mother. However, she escaped to a lost dragon city known as Vesuvio. In fear of facing the same fate of roboticization, she took refuge at the colony until a thought-of escape prompted her to sneak out Meeting the Freedom Fighters |left]] Dulcy met the Freedom Fighters after sneaking out of Vesuvio. She spent time flying around the outside world, until she came across the unlikely scene of Sonic the Hedgehog and Sally Acorn being attacked by SWATbots. She destroyed the SWATbots and the grateful pair offered her a spot in the Freedom Fighters, a group rebelling against the evil Dr. Robotnik. Afterward, she aided the Freedom Fighters on various missions before returning to Vesuvio. Dulcy also helped to clear Sonic's record as a criminal when he was accused of killing Princess Sally. She told Knuckles and the Chaotix, and Geoffrey St. John was forced to stop chasing Sonic, as dragons can never tell lies. Banishment from Vesuvio Dulcy returned to Vesuvio after numerous missions with the Freedom Fighters. Unfortunately, Glint found out about her temporary escape, which broke the rules of the city. Additionally, he replaced her black nose ring with a gold one. This took away her ability to breathe fire. Nonetheless, she remained an active and loyal member of the Freedom Fighters. One of the missions she successfully completed included the foiling of Robo Robotnik's plans to bomb the newly retaken Mobotropolis with asteroids. In a minor plothole, she temporarily regained her fire breath, and using the ability, got rid of the asteroids before they could hit Mobotropolis. Relationship with Zan Dulcy later found Zan near Station Square. Though she originally thought of him as a mate, she later realized that he was actually abusive against anyone that angered him, and he was also racist against any species that wasn't a dragon. He frequently made attacks on the Overlander-populated Station Square. Sonic later made a deal with the President that if he would defeat Zan, Station Square would accept Robotropolis Overlander refugees. With assistance from G.U.N, Sonic and the Freedom Fighters arrived at Zan's house, surprised to see that Dulcy was there with him. After discovering his abusive nature towards Dulcy, the group rescued Dulcy while the G.U.N operatives destroyed Zan's house, killing him as well. Return to Vesuvio After all the happened, Dulcy decided to try and ask for acceptance back at Vesuvio, but was attacked by roboticized dragons. She helped destroy them and because of this, Glint decided to grant her fire breathing ability back by changing the gold ring back to the black one. She was appointed Vesuvio ambassador to the surface world. Recent Appearance and Bunnie's wedding]] Dulcy has made another cameo during Antoine D'Coolette and Bunnie Rabbot's wedding, and the issues immediately following it. It can be noted that due to an apparent coloring error, her golden nose ring is present in these appearances. Personality She has a bit of a child-like, babyish personality, which includes ditziness and naivety, similar to Mihoshi from Tenchi Muyo, Serena Tsukino from Sailor Moon, DeeDee from Dexter's Laboratory, Dory from Finding Nemo and Bubbles from The Powerpuff Girls. And of course at times, also like Serena Tsukino from Sailor Moon ''and Bubbles from ''The Powerpuff Girls, she can be a bit of a crybaby. But she's incredibly loyal, and despite her clumsy appearance actions, because of her travels, she knows a lot about legends. Abilities Dulcy has several special abilities. Being a dragon, she is capable of wing-borne flight, and can increase her speed by waving her tail behind her in a maneuver she calls "Cracking the Whip". She can breathe fire from her mouth or ice from her nose, and possesses the ability to see truth in others. Dulcy commands highly sensitive hearing, allowing her to detect ultrasonic whistles like those Sonic can produce. She can belch thick clouds of smoke to hide from enemies. She can blow strong gusts, but it requires taking deep breaths. She can also inhale a vast amount of air, causing her weight and mass to increase significantly. Her tail is prehensile, and she can use it to hang from trees and roof beams and does so while sleeping. She - and all other dragons - are incapable of lying, and can sense the truth in others, as mentioned during the Endgame storyline, "A dragon's spoken word is fact". Weaknessess She's a bit of a ditz, and is mostly terrible at landing. She'll get disoriented after a crash. Category:Characters Category:Characters